


Rebel

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fruba, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Hina Sohma, Hatori Sohma's adopted sister, is exploring the treats and trials of adolescence with the helping hand of her brother, her cousin, and her own mind.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't like to fight with Hatori.  The doctor rarely gives me a reason to be angry with him. Except tonight. A grade report came in and I got a stern talking to about my Chemistry grade - I was "grounded" and sent to my room. I don't think my grades are any of his business. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and he wasn't my father anyway. I did what I always do when Hatori is upset with me, I snuck out. Climbing out my bedroom window, I dropped to the ground from the second floor. I landed on my feet, like a cat. It was late, and dark out. I was pretty much invisible - dressed in a black skirt that sat just above my knees and knee high boots that covered the rest of my legs in the same colour. A small strip of skin was visible between them, covered by my dark red tights, matching the shirt I was wearing. It was cut down the middle, almost to my navel and tied with a lace - sort of like a shoe lace - keeping the sides together. The sleeves on it were long, leaving only my midsection visible between the lace and my face. I felt impossible to see. My long black hair dusted my shoulders and framed my face. Now, some people said I looked like a street walker and admonished Hatori for letting me dress this way but he had long since given up on dictating what I should and shouldn't wear. I could fend for myself.   
I walked with a purpose, off Sohma property. No one stopped me, of course. I knew that they wouldn't. I didn't worry to walk alone. Once in town, I kept my head held high, my steps with meaning. The main road was safe. I went down an alley , though, knowing it was the quickest route. It lead me past Ayame's costume shop, and past a busy bar. I didn't get into any trouble from them - they knew me. Usually, if I was sneaking out, I'd go there and shoot pool, or shoot shit with them, and talk a few guys into buying me drinks. Then, once I was drunk, I'd hide in the bathrooms and call one of two people - Shigure or Ayame. Shigure would be my first choice  he'd come get me and let me sleep it off at his house. He wouldn't tell Hatori and kept it a secret. Ayame would come get me, but he'd take me home. He never made me tell Hatori but Hatori would usually find me stumbling in drunk. Today, however, this bar was not my end goal. I didn't feel like ending up black out drunk in a seedy bar. I wanted to skip to the very end.   
Shigure's house is not that far out of the town. I didn't knock, I just walked in and slid off my boots, unzipping them from the top. The house was quiet - I checked the living room and kitchen. Both were empty. Were they out? I slipped into Shigure's bedroom - as he called it, his study. It had his bed and his desk so it depends on which one you want to focus on. He was sitting at his table, legs crossed with a pen in his hand, chewing on the tip of it. I slipped in behind him, my hand sliding through his hair - silky and black.  
I didn't startle him, he must have known I was there. He glanced up to greet me, his lips curling into a smirk. Shigure was nearly ten years my senior, but you had to admit he was attractive and when his lips curled like that - I melted every time.   
"Hina, honey, shouldn't you knock or call? Honestly, could I have a girlfriend over," He said, turning towards me. I chuckled.  
"I thought I was your girlfriend," I teased, sitting next to him with my hand on his knee. I could see the beginning of the manuscript he was working on.  
"I have too much love for just one girl, Hina, you know that. Especially a girl who only comes over to drink my alcohol or sleep after drinking other peoples," He teased back.  
Shigure and I had an affectionate relationship, always had. I moved in with Hatori when I was seven, and he was seventeen. I was basically always with the older trio, ignoring those cousins my age - Haru and Yuki very rarely were objects of my attention. When I was thirteen, and Shigure was twenty three, he was the one who gave me the abridged version of the birds and the bees. Hatori had become my full time care taker and he couldn't do it, I guess. Other than that, our relationship never progressed more than playful flirting. Out of respect, and maybe fear of my brother, on his part.  
Sex for people like me is difficult. By that, I mean the Sohmas. Our family secret keeps us from being intimate with people outside of our family and being intimate with people inside our family is not really frowned upon. Which is weird, but keep in mind that my close nuclear family doesn't even live in the same continent as me and my adopted brother is really my fifteenth cousin nine times removed or some shit - its all very diluted relations.  
"Well, I guess I don't have to pretend to be here because I miss you, then, huh?" I quipped. I stood from the spot I had sat n just moments previously. "So, where's the sake? And where's everyone else?"  
"The Sake is in the kitchen, my dear, and Yuki and Tohru are out. He has a star space club meeting... and She's at Ou's," He said. I couldn't help but snicker.  
"A high school sleep over? Full of girls, should't you be peeping in the windows for some spank bank material?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Kyo isn't letting me leave the house tonight, and after all, you're all the spank bank material I need - what on Earth were you thinking, walking all the way over here with a shirt on like that? Hatori must have lost his god damn mind," He spoke even as I walked out of the room to find the liquor.  
I found it in the cabinet, and then decided to go see if Kyo wanted to drink with us. I didn't know Kyo very well, he wasn't around a lot when I was younger and truth be told, until he came to live with Shigure, I didn't remember he existed most of the time. No matter how much of an anti social person I am, though, I am a very social drinker. I walked up the stairs to his bedroom, and opened his door. He was looking at something. Pictures, maybe, or some old school porn. I couldn't tell the difference - he covered it up with the blanket when he heard me.  
"Hina? What the hell? Why didn't you knock?" Kyo's shouting didn't even phase me. I knew he was firey and prone to outbursts, so was I. I ignored him.  
"Hey, Kyo. I'm gonna drink with Shigure. If you want to come drink with us, you're more than welcome to," I said, turning around.  
"Ugh, gross. Alcohol and drinking with that pervert? Does Hatori know you're here? Jesus." He cursed at me, albeit slightly. I simply laughed and shrugged.  
"We'll be downstairs if you decide to join us."  
He did, of course, but it took a little bit of time. I was already too shots in, complaining about my grades.  
"You know, Kyo and Tohru seem to be struggling with Chemistry, too. Maybe the three of you can have a little study gorup. Although I doubt they would be any help. Maybe Yuki, though," Shigure suggested, having had a few shots himself. His robe was undone, revealing his upper body but he had on boxers under it so nothing too secret was showing.  
"Tch," We heard Kyo from the door way, coming in to pick up a bottle and a shot glass. "I wouldn't trust that idiot to tutor a kindergarterner, none the less a high schooler." He poured himself a shot, downing it - my shot glass, mind you.  
"Are you gonna tutor me, then? Cause my grades look broke as fuck." I loved that phrase. Saying things were broke when they were bad - American and European slang is so interesting and creative. "I'll pay you in - uh.." I faultered off as I realized I had no currency.  
"Sure, I'll tutor you in Chem if you help me with English - it's not fair that you're fluent," He spoke with a sigh. I had spent my first six years of life in America so I spoke the language pretty well, with a year in foster care with an English speaking family in Japan before being adopted back into my clan. My foster family had their memories wiped by my adopted father.  
"Sure thing, I can do that. It's difficult but once you get the hang of it." Looking at me, you'd have no idea I was ever in America - I speak with an Japanese inflection, i'm ethnically Japanese, my parents were first generation immigrants to the country. Still are, actually, they live in Columbus, Ohio.   
The rest of the night went off pretty well - Kyo only did three shots. Shigure and I finished off the bottle. We talked, and vibed, I don't think I'd ever seen them get along so well. Eventually, though, I passed out on the floor of Shigure's study.


	2. Chapter Two

I didn't wake up on Shigure's floor. No, I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I knew it wasn't Shigure's - his smelled like him and I had woken up in it enough times for it be familiar to me. I also  knew it wasn't Tohru's - her sheets were pink and her whole room smelled like strawberries.  I had borrowed her room on more than one occasion as well. This bed has black sheets, and it smelled - weird. I didn't and still can't quite describe it. It wasn't until I sat up, the blanket falling away, that I realized I was in Kyo's room. My clothing - the skirt, shirt, and leggings - had been folded neatly at the end of the bed and I was wearing one of Kyo's black v-necks. it was basically a dress on me, the male easily towered over me. It occured to me that either Kyo or Shigure had undressed me and put me in bed, which was sweet but also a little weird if it was Kyo. I tend to want to be conscious the first time anyone sees my naked body, you know?  
  
I slipped out of the bed, surprised by how chilly the room was. Goose bums formed on mylegs, and my arms, and I just wanted to get out. It didn't occur to me that I should probably put on pants. I slipped into the hallway, walking quietly to the stairs. I wasn't hung over, surprisingly - I ad drank easily almost half a bottle of liquor. I padded downstairs, surpried to hear some one stirring in the kitchen - maybe Tohru had come home early? No, it was definitely Kyo. He was bent over the sink, his hands clenching it so hard that his knuckles were white. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was wincing in pain.  
  
"Hangover?" I asked quietly, and he glanced behind his back at me, looking like he was going to yell but instead, he nodded. Smart kid - yelling when you're hung over is dumb. "Shi-kun usually has some pills in his room, do you want me to get them? You should probably go horizontal today." I spoke with a soft chuckle.  
  
"I don't need your help, I can handle this," Kyo said, but his face was pale as a ghost and even I knew he was full of shit.  
  
"Listen, Kyo, go lay down before you puke. I don't want to watch that, I'm squeamish. And we certainly don't need hairballs all over the place," I said, and he again was geared up to yell, but his voice faltered before the first word. "I'm not in your bed anymore. I'll brew some tea and bring you some medicine, okay?"  
  
"Fine," He said, but didn't thank me which I was expecting. Kyo's kind of an ass. "Rat boy came home after you fell asleep so I would put on some pants..." He suggested, which I think was him trying to be kind and save me from embarrassment? I honestly don't know.   
  
"Oh, yeah, you probably want your shirt back too. Here you can take it back upstairs with you.." i reached down, grasping the sides of the shirt to tug it off. Now, don't get me wrong, Kyo was swift. But I had never seen him move this fast - pushing my arms down so I wouldn't take off the shirt. He immediately regretted that, though, collapsing forward in nausea, nearly knocking me over - he was nearly half a foot taller than me.  
  
"No, no, no.." He whispered. "Are you fucking crazy? You'd be in your underwear in a house full of dudes!" I guess he was pretty considered with my safety, but...  
  
"Look, some one had to undress me last night and put me in this, so it's not like it's some big deal - and I'll just be making tea... I don't think it's a big deal."   
  
Kyo blushed at the mention of the night before, letting go of me. "Well, yeah, but I didn't look, I swear..!" He said, a little louder than I think he intended, because he winced.  
"Oh, I thought it was Shigure.. either way, it's not a  big deal, I'm sure you've seen a girl in her underwear before, Kyo, it's not a big deal.." I shrugged, moving past him to fill up his kettle with water and boil it. He watched me from behind me, not speaking. "Kyo, go lay down. I won't get naked, I promise."  
I heard him walk away, a little less graceful than usual. I brewed his tea and got him some medicine. I walked upstairs, quietly, to find him leaning against the window. "Here, take these and drink some of this. You're super dehydrated, that's why your headache is so bad," I said. After all, my older brother was a doctor - I knew some things. He took it with out protest and grimaced.   
  
"I'm gonna change back into my clothes now, so.." I moved to get my clothes from the bed.  
  
"Hey, if you want actual clean clothes - some of yours are in Torhu's room from the last time you came over and got too drunk to go home." Kyo said, a bit of bite in his voice but I actually think it mayh have been playful. I nodded, and walked towards the pink, girly room that really stood out in the house full of guys.  
  
I found my clothes, neatly folded in her dresser. I could tell they were mine because Torhu didn't own any jeans, like at all. I had bought mine during a trip back home for my seventeenth birth day. A lot of my clothes came from the States and jeans aren't as common in Japanese shops - or in general. I had black ripped jeans and a tank top, that was black, with skeleton hands over my chest. The shirt was one of Hatori's least favorites but I loved it, I liked the rebel style. I followed a lot of American fashion, my real passion. Then, I walked back into Kyo's room with his folded up shirt.  
  
"I can take this home and wash it, if you want me to.." I offered to him quietly. "I should head out anyway, Hatori definitely know's I left last night and he is gonna be pissed..."   
  
"You can leave it here, I'll - well, Tohru will wash it." He gave a chuckle. "So, were you serious abut tutoring? Because to use your own phrase, my English grade is also 'broke as fuck'.," he cracked a smile, and I had to think. That would get me off the hook with Hatori.  
  
"Sure. How about Monday night? I can come over here or you could come to mine, I guess.. Hatori will be out and I know you don't like to be on Sohma property but it's barely Sohma property..." I said. "Like no one will see you and Hatori won't even be home."  
  
I could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea but he didn't protest, instead agreeing. I left with my clothes in a ba, walking back to the Sohma estate.


End file.
